Sonicin pörröinen kotimatka
by Jadeile
Summary: Jatkoa ficilleni Poikien saunailta, mutta voi tämän lukea ilman, että sitä on lukenut. Jälleen adjektiivitarina.


**Sonicin pörröinen kotimatka**

Väsynyt Sonic juoksi kovaa vauhtia kuumaa tietä pitkin. Suloinen Shadow ei tainnut olla hänen kannoillaan, mutta mistä siitä pehmeästä siilistä koskaan tiesi. Toivottavasti tämä ei olisi kovin pitkävihainen siitä karvaisesta Rouge-pilasta. Pieni Knuckles oli aina pitkävihainen ja nopean Sonicin piti pysyä pilkullisessa piilossaan viikkokausia, ennen kuin pystyi puhumaan taas komean nokkasiilin kanssa. Terävän Shadowin kanssa tyylikäs siili ei ollut vielä aiemmin koettanut onneaan, joten hän ei yhtään tiennyt kauanko tämä vihoittelisi. No jaa, mutta ei sen niin väliä. Kyllä tämä vielä leppyisi ainakin ajan kanssa. Niin kaikki tulisen Sonicin surulliset ystävät tekivät.

Kultainen Sonic oli juuri aikomuksissa hidastaa vauhtiaan, kun hän törmäsi johonkin maaniseen. Hän lensi äänekkäässä kaaressa pari metriä taaksepäin ja makasi selällään maassa.

"Hienoa…" yksinäinen Sonic mutisi ja nousi istualleen, hieroen voimakasta selkäänsä. Hän käänsi sievät silmänsä henkilöön, johon oli törmännyt. Se ei ollut kukaan muu kuin herkullinen Mighty. Punainen vyötiäinen istui sinisilmäisen näköisenä tien reunassa ja vilkuili nuhaista Sonicia.

"Ai, sinä. Milloin olet unohtanut eteen katsomisen jalon taidon, Sonic? Et sinä yleensä törmäile juostessasi mihinkään", auttavainen Mighty kysyi ja nousi seisomaan. Isokorvainen vyötiäinen asteli rakastettavan Sonicin luokse ja ojensi kätensä auttaakseen tämän ylös. Sininen siili tarttui ojennettuun pyöreään käteen ja oli jo kohta seisaallaan.

"Olin hieman ajatuksissani… Kun vietimme niinku saunailtaa Knuxin, Shadin ja Tailsin kanssa. Sitten menin tekemään pikku pilan pitkähäntäiselle Shadowille ja tämä otti ja suuttui!" utelias Sonic selitti, elehtien vimmatusti huonotapaisilla käsillään. Villainen Mighty nyökkäsi, hymyillen ymmärtävästi.

"Tuskin Shadow kovin kauaa jaksaa murjottaa, vaikka toisaalta… eipä hän ole tainnut vielä yhtään nälkäistä murjottamisen aihetta taakseenkaan jättää", hemmoteltu Mighty sanoi, rypistäen kulmiaan.

"No kiitos, tuohan se lohduttaa suuresti", lyhyt siili vastasi, mulkaisten näkymätöntä vyötiäistä alta kulmain. Liukas Mighty vain tuhahti ja hymyili hitusen.

"Älä sure, vaikka sinulle kyllä suuttuukin jatkuvasti, niin ei sitä suuttumusta voi kovin kauaa kukaan pitää yllä", hupsu Mighty sanoi, hymyillen leveästi. Mietteliäs Sonic ei ollut varma pitäisikö tuo ottaa kohteliaisuutena vai loukkauksena, joten pysyi hiljaa.

"Minun pitää kuitenkin mennä, olen menossa vilkkaan Vectorin luokse ja hän ei pidä siitä, jos ilmaantuu paikalle myöhemmin kuin hän. Nähdään, Sonic", punainen vyötiäinen sanoi, heilauttaen unisesti kättään hyvästiksi ennen kuin lähti hölkkäämään ärtynyttä tietä pitkin sinne suuntaan, mistä ihastunut Sonic oli juuri tulossa.

"Joo, hei", itsepäinen siili sanoi ja katseli, kun hänen hetkellinen juttuseuransa lähti pois. Hän kohautti epäilyttävästi olkapäitään ja säntäsi taas juoksemaan eteenpäin. Juuri kun hän oli saamassa mukavan vauhdin, hän huomasi yllätyksellisen vastaantulijan. Hän syöksyi jonkin matkaa tämän ohitse, jarrutti ja kääntyi takaisin.

"Hei Cream!" sininen siili sanoi lapsellisella äänellä päästyään takaisin karvakuonoisen kanitytön luokse.

"Hyvää iltaa, herra Sonic", hyvänmakuinen Cream vastasi tuskaisella äänellä. Epäreilu Sonic vilkuili ympärilleen, mutta huomasi, että masentunut Cream tosiaan oli ihan yksin kävelemässä, vaikka kellokin oli jo vaikka mitä.

"Mitä sinä yksin tähän aikaan vaellat?" huononäköinen Sonic kysyi huolissaan. Onnellinen Cream hymyili.

"Olen menossa kotiin. Tulin juuri epäluotettavan Amyn luota. Eikä tästä ole pitkä matka", hän vastasi. Viekoitteleva Sonic katseli uudestaan ympärilleen ja huomasi, että oli näköjään jo nuoressa kylässä asti, vaikka oli ihan hetki sitten ollut pirteällä valtatiellä. Hän kohautti välinpitämättömästi omistautuvia olkapäitään. No jaa, olihan kello jo sen verran paljon, että sama kai se oli kotiin mennä.

"Ahaa, mutta jos minä kumminkin saatan sinut?" maitosuinen Sonic ehdotti. Creamin pörröiset silmät tuikkivat ilosta.

"Oi, se olisi ihanaa!" hauska pikkutyttö vastasi innoissaan ja tarttui Sonicin ylpeään käteen, lähtien vetämään tätä kotiaan kohti. Suurikenkäinen Sonic naurahti ääneen. Saattamistahan se tämäkin oli?

Pian he olivat iloisen Creamin kotiovella. Halukas kanityttö astui ovesta sisään ja huuteli vaaleaihoista äitiään. Hyönteiskammoinen Sonic heilautti kättään hyvästiksi ja poistui sitten pidemmittä puheitta paikalta. Hän säntäsi taas juoksuun ja eteni suorinta tietä kohti sivistynyttä kotiaan. Hän ei törmännyt matkan varrella enää kuin muutamaan janoiseen lintuun, jotka nekin olivat menossa unten maille.

"Hyvää yötä maailma!" juopunut Sonic kuiskasi iloisesti astuessaan vihdoin sammuneesta ovestaan sisään kiusaantuneeseen kotiinsa. Huomionkipeä maailma ei tietenkään vastannut, mutta läskipäisestä Sonicista silti tuntui kuin se olisi kuiskannut: "Ja kauniita unia sinulle, Sonic."


End file.
